


The Investigation of Trinity

by marmolita



Category: American Gothic (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"FBI?"  The deputy is so surprised Jack barely manages not to laugh.  "Well, why does the FBI care about what's going on in Trinity?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Investigation of Trinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ade/gifts).



> Written for a prompt from the lovely [Ade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ade) who requested an AG/Hannibal crossover. I hope I did it some justice. Contains brief discussion of canonical homicides, certainly nothing as graphic as either show has in canon which is why I didn't use any warnings.

1.

"FBI?" The deputy is so surprised Jack barely manages not to laugh. "Well, why does the FBI care about what's going on in Trinity?" His accent is thick enough to cut with a knife, just like everyone else's around here.

"Are you aware that your small town has more sudden deaths per capita than anywhere else on the eastern seaboard? And that your closure rate on these cases is extremely low?"

"Well, I-- I--" The deputy stammers, then shuts his mouth when another man walks up behind him and claps a hand on his shoulder.

"Settle down there, Ben," the man says, looking Jack up and down. He sticks out his hand. "I'm Lucas Buck, the Sheriff of Trinity. What can I do for you?"

2.

The shack is dark, the only light coming from a small paneless window high up near the roof. It makes it hard to see the dark smears of old blood long dried on the floorboards. The ropes are still there, anchored to the beams, the other ends cut neatly to remove the body.

Will closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

3.

"Agent Crawford, what is the FBI's involvement in this case?"

The reporter is insistent. She reminds him uncomfortably of Freddie Lounds, but with more respectable credentials. "I'm afraid I can't comment on an ongoing investigation," he tells her.

"Will you be looking into other cases as well?" Jack keeps walking, and the reporter trails him. "There are a lot of suspicious deaths in Trinity -- going back years." He recognizes a particular inflection of her voice, and turns to face her.

"Do you have a particular suspicious death you're interested in?"

She blinks, startled, and nods.

4.

Hannibal has come along on the trip, though not in an official capacity. He'd said that he had never been to South Carolina, and was curious about the scenery and what small town life in America was like. Will is glad for his company.

"Gage Temple didn't kill his daughter," Will says, slicing his steak carefully. "But whoever did it isn't responsible for the other murder."

"What makes you say that?" Hannibal asks, inspecting a bite of his food thoroughly before placing it in his mouth.

"The girl was murdered efficiently. The killer didn't waste time playing with her first. Forensics shows she survived the initial assault and was killed by someone snapping her neck. Gage Temple isn't that ruthless." He takes a bite, chews, swallows. "The man in the shack was kept tied up and used as a sex slave probably for months. He died from exposure. Whoever had him there made sure he wouldn't be able to tell anyone what happened to him."

"Oh?"

"They bit off his tongue."

Hannibal smiles.

5.

"You and I are much alike, I think."

"And just how do you figure that?" Sheriff Buck asks. Hannibal uncrosses his legs and leans forward in his chair.

"We both don't like to have others hurt the things that are most precious to us."

"That's true of anyone, Dr. Lecter." The words are just words -- he can see in Lucas Buck's eyes that his meaning is understood.

"Will Graham is very precious to me," he says. The Sheriff's eyes narrow. "It would be very upsetting if anything were to go wrong during his investigation."

He clearly sees the moment the Sheriff slides his mask back into place, relaxing with an easy grin. "Don't you trust me to keep the residents of my town safe?"

The Sheriff walks with him to the door of his office. "And I assure you, Dr. Lecter," he adds, "Trinity is _my_ town."


End file.
